


Cold

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Dusty is back from another big race and is exhausted and cold and needs warmth and snuggles.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Dusty was finally back at home. After a whole month of racing all around the world, race after race.  
He felt exhausted, when he finally arrived the first thing he wanted to do was to grab a can of oil and snuggle with Skipper. He was so exhausted while flying back he thought he might actually fall down. However he pushed himself and just tried not to think of the pain and exhaustion in his body and especially his mind.  
He felt horrible, he didn't even know why, the race went well, he won.  
Yet he still felt like he had lost a part of himself. It wasn't fun anymore. Nothing was, all he wanted was to hug someone and tell them he is not Alright.  
When he arrived his friend and team greeted him with smiles and friendly words but Noone hugged him, he had hoped that they would, he longed for this right now, but it didn't happen.  
Dusty tried to just brush it off as if it was nothing. “they still love me.. I know they do”  
And he did, but he just wished that something or someone would take that invisible pain away.  
After saying hello to his friend he just went into his hangar, “Hey guys I think i’m gonna turn in early… i really need a rest..  
His friends of course understood him, and Dusty wished that Skipper would call him to his hangar to rest but to Dusty’s disappointment it never happened.  
He tried to just swallow it down, but it just kept hurting.. Everything hurt, his mental self and his physical self.  
He tried to pretend he was okay, wishing deep down that someone would still notice and just ask him if he was all right.  
He wasn't Allright.  
He was in pain and he was exhausted.  
After buying a quick oil from Honkers he just grabbed his drink and went straight to his hangar.  
It was already evening outside and the hangar was rather dark, it didn't bother Dusty in any way, he actually liked it. He hunkered down onto his sleeping mat and placed the oil can in front of him.  
He sunk deeper into the mattress, letting his aching body relax.  
As he sat there like this, wheels ducked under his body and eyes closed, he tried to let go of all of his worries.  
“breathe….. Breathe…,”  
He quietly whispered to himself while taking deep shaky breaths.  
After a few minutes he reopened his eyes, watching into emptiness, he felt all this tension creeping back into him, the tension he barely was able to let go.  
He shifted his eyes from emptiness back to his oil can.  
Suddenly he just kicked the can away from him, the can fell over and rolled on the floor, warm oil pouring onto hangar’s floor.  
He just stared at the can, in darkness, lying there sideways. The little plane felt tears coming into his eyes, he just felt so cold, so alone, tired and hurt. He sunk back down into the mat and closed his eyes, sobbing quietly.  
After few hours his exhausted mind and body gave in to tiredness and he fell asleep.  
Alone in his cold dark hangar.


	2. Snuggly little fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty and Skipper being cute little fuckers.
> 
> Sorry it's if it's a shitty writing, having trouble to keep myself motivated and focused.

Few hours pass, Dusty was still asleep in his hangar, he was stirring on his mat and he was muttering something.  
He had to have another one of those weird dreams. The dreams that didn't necessarily scare him, but they were just strange and they would wake him up sooner or later. 

Dusty was flying above the sea, he had his custom racing paint and a flaming torch attached to his landing gear.  
The sky was cloudy, it looked like there was a storm coming.  
He kept flying in a straight line until an iseland appeared. It's was a fuzzy dream so Dusty wasn't really able to recognize where he was. But he subconsciously just went right towards it.  
As he got closer he got a sense that he knew why he was there. Even though he didn't. There was a judge arena built on the iseland and a high tower with on the middle of it.  
As Dusty few over the arena he lowered himself closer to the ground and topped the flaming torch right in the middle of the arena, where the tower was.  
The torch fell right into the bowl and the Olympic fire was lit.  
Thousands of vehicles were below near the stadium. Cheering and singing.  
Dusty tried to look back, he just saw that the fire had landed successfully to the right place as he passed over the stadium.  
Few second later he felt a sharp pain in his engine and his propeller stopped spinning.  
He was already away from the stadium and was now falling right towards the sea.  
The smoke coming between his propeller blade blinded him and before he knew it he smashed into the sea.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he still heard thousands of vehicles cheering on the on the arena.  
The cheering and singing fainted into unclear echoing mess of unrecognizable noise and murmur.  
As he sunk deeper and deeper into the sea the noise faded completely and Dusty could feel the pressure of ocean water crushing into his systems as he sank deeper and deeper.  
The light from the sky above faded into darkness and his body was getting colder and colder.  
Finally he hit the bottom and the pressure of water forced it's way into his body.  
He couldn't scream, he couldn't move.  
It was a slow painful death of being crushed by the tremendous weight of ocean's water. 

Dusty slowly opened his eyes, still out of reality. He looked around in his hangar, not being able to recognize where he was at.  
Everything was pitch black and his mind was still fuzzy.  
When he felt the familiar soft fabric under his belly he understood that he was indeed safe and at his own hangar in Propwash junction.  
He gave out a deep sigh and rose up.  
He wasn't sure what do do next. He felt uncomfortable.  
He felt lonely and cold again, he wanted to go back to sleep to forget he was feeling like this but he knew he wouldn't be able to, so he just stood there for few minutes, alone in his hangar, staring into nothingness, trying to make up his mind of what to do next.  
He usually didn't do that but he finally made his way out of his hangar to the outside world.  
He briefly took a look of the stars above in the sky and then just made his way towards Skipper's hangar, he didn't have to think about how to go there his subconscious mind just led him right behind the right door.  
Dusty wasn't sure if he wanted to disturb his mentor in the middle of the night like this.  
But he didn't like being alone either.  
He gave a gentle knock on the door and waited.  
He was feeling so tired and exhausted.  
He looked at the ground in front of him, standing behind the door awkwardly until after few moments he was startled back to reality by the loud crack of the door opening.  
In front of him was now a blurry dark silhouette of larger plane with gull shaped wings.  
"Dusty?"  
A familiar quiet voice asked.  
The little plane just stared blankly at the other in front of him, finally coming back to reality.  
"Skipp… I.. Good evening, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
Skipper knew something was wrong from Dusty's voice and posture alone, he sounded weak and there was certain amount of sadness in his voice. It got him worried.  
"Dusty are you okay?" skipper's expression went sad and he backed himself away from the doorway, making more room for Dusty to come in.  
The smaller plane slowly passed by Skipper, standing in the middle of his hangar he turned around to face him.  
After closing the door the croisair went right to Dusty, "Dusty what happened?"  
Dusty didn't answer, he just tucked his nose under Skipper's wing and stood like that, Skipper responded by pressing his nose and body against him.  
They stood like this for few seconds when Skipper pulled away.  
"it's okay, you can sleep here tonight, you'll be all right."  
"thank you Skipper" Dusty quietly whispered back and went to his sleeping mat, they had slept like this together before, embracing each other but lately on racing season and with Dusty's firefighter career they really hadn't found any time to be together like that.  
Skipper followed him and when Dusty had made himself comfortable on his mat, tucking his wheels in, laying down, Skipper brought his body right above his, standing over him protectively, embracing him.  
Dusty snuggled a bit deeper into the mattress, now feeling loved and safe he quickly started to fall back to sleep, peacefully.  
Half an hour later he was quietly asleep with his companion.


End file.
